Plushies
by KittyFluffyninja
Summary: When Kate and Ammy head out to the cabin for two weeks, they don't really expect THAT much out of it. But when characters from their favorite animes start appearing ―Ammy manages to knock out at least half of them― who's going to pay for the house insurance?


_Okay. First chapter done? Check. Relativity short length? Check. Feeling of accomplishment? Absolutely._

_So, I'm going to make this as short as possible. Thank you, Katz341, for all that stuff you've done for sad ol' meh._

_Guys, if you like Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura, and witty OCs, go read her fanfic _Exercise. _It's the best, I swear._

_Characters:_

_Yugioh: Yami Bakura, Smaller Bakura, Yami, Yugi_

_Naruto: Itachi, Gaara... I think Hinata... and... you know, I might just throw Tobi in the mix (the 'senpai' Tobi). Depends._

_I will for now leave all Naruto rights to Masashi Kishimoto and the lot. And Yu-Gi-Oh to Kazuki Takahashi and his team. _

_Meaning I own nothing. But the story. And the OCs._

_But I will. One day. When I rule the world. But first Masashi-sensei has to FINISH Naruto. Then, and only then, shall I make my move... wait... Rick Riordan has to finish HoO too. Ugh, I'll just put world domination on haitus until I'm twenty-five or something. _

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>First Person (Kate)<strong>

_"You girls can stay at the cabin for the next two weeks. Think of it as a birthday present."_

It came as quite a shock. My parents never did anything big for our birthdays. We could have a few people over, sure, but nothing big like maybe a surprise trip to Disney World (though that would be greatly appreciated) or something. Nothing like this.

I started at the key-chain in my hand. Dad had thrown it at me shortly after he had said that. It held two keys. A shiny metal one, the key to the cabin, and one that was covered in a thin layer of rust. It looked old, and probably was, too. But underneath there was glint of silver, so it probably had been _**very**_ shiny at some point.

"Hey, are those the keys to the cabin? You should probably give 'em to me. I'm not a klutz like you," my twin sister, Ammy taunted from her seat at the wheel. Somehow she had managed to convince our parents that she was an 'accomplished' driver. Accomplished, my ass. I had stopped counting how many times we had almost died or been severely injured after the twenty-seventh mark.

"We should be there in about three minutes at the reckless speed you're driving. Just focus on not killing us, please," I replied, completely ignoring her. Then I realized she had insulted me. Yeah, yeah, I'm _that _slow, but not _that _tolerant_._ "Yes, and this is the person who was tripped on the new linoleum floor by her own feet and almost broke her nose talking?"

Ammy frowned absently, and for a second I thought that she hadn't heard my comeback, but then she growled deep in her throat, grabbed the snow brush and whacked me over the head with it.

I stared at her in blatant shock. "Did you just...?" I couldn't finish the sentence. Ammy had just committed taboo. The snow brush was an off-limits weapon.

"Commit taboo? Yup," Ammy said mildly, like it was no big deal. It probably wasn't... but I vowed revenge anyway. When it snowed, oh when it snowed, Ammy was a dead man... _wo_man.

"I'm dead when it snows?" Ammy asked suddenly; I must have voiced my thoughts aloud. She continued, "And I am neither a man or a wo-man. I am... a MAN-BEAR-PIG!"

At the happy thought of Ammy being a hybrid of three different creatures (If we're twins, then what am **I**?), we pulled into the patch of grass that was supposed to compensate for the cabin's lack of driveway and/or parking space.

Ammy gave me a pointed look. "You lost, sista."

_Wha...? _Oh yeah... that bet. I shuffled through my wallet and begrudgingly pulled out a five-dollar bill. "It was a completely unfair bet," I complained, handing it to her.

Ammy snatched it out of my out-stretched hand like it was her key to survival. Probably was, considering how she had so **many** manga books and so **little** money.

"It was, but you were the one who started it, if I recall correctly," Ammy retorted, stuffing the precious money into her jeans pocket and climbing out of the car. She walked over to the truck and popped it open, grabbing her three over-sized suitcases.

"Well, how are you supposed to give me money when we all died?" I questioned her receding figure. She just waved it off and continued towards the cabin.

I really had no other choice than to follow her, complaining about life in general.

* * *

><p>"This thing is bigger than I remembered," Ammy said in awe, spinning around the living room of the cabin. I watched this with a smirk. My smirk turned to an all-out grin as she tripped over the glass and wood coffee table, squealed and landed on purple carpet with a loud <em>thud<em>.

I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a square of paper. After making sure the word I was looking for was written on it, I said, "Ammy, the coffee table is on the list of things we must absolutely not break."

Ammy groaned and sat up. "Is the lamp _on _the coffee table written there too?"

"No, but I don't think we should break that either- What the hell, Ammy!" I screamed, ducking the lamp that had been launched at my head. Ammy just laughed maniacally and stood up, swaying a bit. She didn't reply, just turned heel, vaulted over the couch and ran into the kitchen.

I paused for a second, listening. When it was confirmed that Ammy was making some eggs (already at home and raiding the fridge, I see) I shook my head and stepped back outside.

Time to find out what the other key was for.

* * *

><p>I soon found the likeliest candidate: A partially hidden shed in the corner of the yard, overrun by weeds. After dodging the many gopher holes spewed across the yard, I managed to find myself at the entrance, fiddling the rusty key into the keyhole.<p>

Well, obviously the door opened. This chapter isn't long enough for me to try every old shack on the property.

I pulled an Ammy as I stepped inside, only I wasn't whistling at the expected damage, I was whistling at the little amount of damage there was. And you know, it had been ten years since anyone had probably thought about this little shack here. {**A/N: **_I know! It's the Love Shack! Heheheh XD_}

There were three shelves within the building, all of which were piled full of dangerous, rusty garden equipment. I pondered for a second whether or not to call Ammy here and launch a surprise attack, but only for a second.

Because that was when I saw it, sitting on one of the shelves.

A small, partially camouflaged fluffy grey kitten. I hadn't noticed me yet, vain thing was too busy grooming its Persian-fluffy fur. I crept towards it, afraid it would notice me and flee (that kinda stuff tends to happen).

"Kate! Kate! Kate! You decision-making skills are needed right now! Not allowed to go emo on me in a shack!" Ammy yelled, bursting through the door quite unceremoniously.

The kitten spat and jumped from the ledge, disappearing. The urge to grab a weed-whacker and give Ammy a new face became almost unbearable. Instead I settled for turning around very, _very_ slowly, my fist raised menacingly.

"What is it... Ammy?" I asked, trying my best to control my temper. That kitten had been so fluffy!

Ammy didn't seem to notice my anger- another show of how that twin-connection thing was all bullshit. "I have a problem."

"Yes, yes you do."

Ammy stuck her tongue out. "Nobody loves you, Kate. But anyway," Ammy made a praying-mantis type gesture, "I was cooking eggs, when this one guy walked into the room, asking 'where the bloody hell' he was. And I panicked. And hit him over the head with a frying pan. He's out-of-it and tied up in the living room. Normally, I would be able to handle this, but he's... he's..."

I blinked. Random people walking into the house and asking where they were? Normal. Ammy hitting them over the head with whatever was in her hand at the moment? Normal. Ammy _stuttering_? Absolutely _NOT NORMAL._ "Who is he?"

"Yami Bakura. I think."

* * *

><p><em>I seem to really like cliffhangers or something. Probably to keep everyone hooked. I've decided to write most of my stuff at the end because it's just smart...? SmRt smart, you know?<em>

_So, please nobody hurt me? No anime characters appeared in this chapter, but they're bound to appear in the next one. I promise. That's why I made this chapter so short. So that none of us will have to suffer the endless quarreling of Ammy and Kate. _

_I need a bit of help, to be honest. Is this a good length for a chapter? I don't know how much patience people have for looong chapters. They also get updated quicker. But I can work with anything, just need to know how to work with it. _

_Oh yeah! Fan service, girls! Our favorite fluffy haired villain is tied up! _

_Okay, end of authors note._


End file.
